Reminiscent
by Clover7
Summary: Un ridiculo fic dedicado a los sentimientos que despierta Hao asakura en Anna Kyouyama (nota , hao no es un personaje inventado x mi , el si aparece en la serie , ojo n_n)
1. Default Chapter

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei  
  
... ...........................................  
  
Reminiscent  
  
Por : Clover (Anna)  
  
Por que justo hoy ... por que en esta noche tan fresca , con ese viento que pasa por mis cabellos haciéndolos volar en el aire , por que hoy , cuando el susurro de la brisa pasa por mis mejillas , Por que?? , hoy en tan bella noche con las estrellas brillando , eh tenido que pensar en esto ... no comprendo como trabajan los sentimientos , no comprendo como trabaja el corazón , de repente sientes algo hermoso que ha florecido día con día , sin embargo , ese florecimiento , tarde que temprano se acaba para dar paso a un nuevo brote de ese sentimiento , tal vez mas fuerte que el anterior....  
  
Tamao : señorita Anna , piensa venir a comer????  
  
Anna: no... no tengo apetito Tamao ....  
  
  
  
...............................................................  
  
Tamao : No les parece extraño , desde que llego no ha hablado con nadie , ni ha torturado al joven Yoh , estará bien?  
  
Horo Horo: Pues , quien sabe , pero si no quiere comer , dame su porción XD  
  
Manta: Yoh , crees qe Anna este a dieta??  
  
Yoh: mmm , no lo creo Manta..... pero , no creo que quiera que la vaya a molestar n_n  
  
Manta: pues , quien sabe ^^! Sigamos comiendo...  
  
Ren: esa bestia no necesitan que se lo digan , ese pozo sin fondo se comerá todo lo que hay a su paso si no se cuidan!  
  
Horo Horo : mande??  
  
Todos : jajajajajajaja  
  
Pirika: hay dios .. que vergüenza me da mi hermano....  
  
.....................................................  
  
Siempre me eh preguntado .. las personas que cantan tan bellas canciones de amor , realmente ellos sentían lo que dicen , ya habrán pasado por eso.. me siento tan con fundida en este momento , mi corazón se rompe en pedazos cada vez mas pequeños al saber que cada vez me enamoro mas de el....¿Por qué tu , no es posible , cada vez que veo al espejo , veo tu cara en un extremo y la de aquella persona en el otro lado... por que da vueltas este asunto en mi cabeza , yo que pensaba fuerte y fría ser , me desmorono al pensar en lo que me puede llegar a suceder al cometer una equivocación respecto a mis sentimientos... Yoh... me pregunto si realmente me amas o solo soy para ti la persona que esta ahí para decirte que hacer , entrenarte , mandarte , regañarte ... esas palabras han de pasar por mi mente miles de veces.... Yoh.... si supieras lo que siento... siempre sola , siempre triste , siempre fría...A veces .. aparentas saberlo , no me vas a molestar cuando te lo pido y realmente te lo agradezco pero ah... me pregunto si alguna vez mi personalidad lograra ser al alcanze de la tuya .. yoh .. para ti que es el amor.. realmente me amas .. realmente eh tocado tu corazón con mi frialdad... Yoh... yo te amo pero... es posible que también sienta algo mas....,  
  
------: Hola anna , que linda noche no es así??  
  
Anna: eh! , que quieres?  
  
------: Pues te vi ahí sentada , viendo al cielo , muy pensativa y pues , vine a hacerte compañía , no debería estar aquí Yoh Asakura , contigo?  
  
Anna: como si os importara Hao Asakura..  
  
.  
  
Hao: Me importas Anna , que? , acaso crees que vengo acá solo a estar mirando inmutablemente y para siempre a Yoh , no , no es así , al menos no hoy n_n , hoy eh venido a verte a ti y a nadie mas que a ti.  
  
Anna: Que sinico eres Hao ..... me vas a decir el motivo de tu venida? O nada mas vas a venir a intentar cortejar?  
  
Hao: mmm , no , muy difícil , no vengo a cortejarte , solo a decirte que tu me gustas , eres la única chica que me ha llegado a gustar , tienes una fortaleza y una forma de ser irrelevante! , Anna Kyouyama, jamás había conocido a una niña tan linda como tu , nadie mas que vos merece ser la esposa del rey shaman.  
  
Anna: Eso lo tengo en mente ,yo seré la esposa del rey shaman , de Yoh Asakura.  
  
Hao : Realmente crees que el podrá ganarme Anna Kyouyama??  
  
Anna: No pienso , lo se .. por favor , hazme el favor de retirarte .  
  
Hao: Como quieras Annita n_n , pero en serio , me pareces muy linda....  
  
  
  
-------: Anna!!!! , estas bien??  
  
Anna : se acerca yoh , mejor retírate.  
  
Hao: Si .. lo tengo en mente , pero antes  
  
  
  
((Hao estira los brazos , agarra a Anna Kyouyama , la acerca a su cuerpo ))  
  
  
  
Anna: tenme respeto niño  
  
  
  
anna le tira una cachetada a Hao pero este le detiene la mano y le agarra la otra  
  
  
  
Hao : No quiero pasar por el mismo accidente de la tarde  
  
  
  
(Hao acerca sus labios a los labios de anna y finalmente los junta)  
  
  
  
Hao : Bueno .. ad( anna lo golpea)  
  
Anna: _ para el camino  
  
Hao: ^-^ jeje , me encanta cuando haces eso.. (hao se retira)  
  
.............................................  
  
Por que haces eso...sabes que me destrozas... sabes que jamás podrán salir palabras de mis labios diciéndote lo que siento .... jamás lo diría.... jamás lo demostraría.... ni pensarlo...no quiero lastimar a Yoh , pero tampoco quiero mentirte...ah...me pregunto a veces , si para ti , esto es un juego para lastimarme Para lastimar a una persona cercana a Yoh... me ha dado por pensar que el diablo eres tu.. y solo quieres estar ahí fastidiando la existencia de Yoh... y para eso debes fastidiar mi existencia... quisiera que te vayas y a la vez no... tu voz , tus palabras , tu forma de ser , no quiero perder tal privilegio , el tenerte aquí , no me acostumbro a perder y mucho menos a alguien como tu , mas ... quiero a Yoh , lo adoro...pero.. me pregunto si yoh realmente me ama... que haría si el no me amara y se fuera... si no volviera.. mi voluntad se haría pequeña... me quedaría aquí espiando horizontes...ah....desde que vine... solo me eh preocupado en el , que hagas tus deberes , que no pierda ni una batalla , que siempre estuvieses ahí cuando le necesitara , si el se fuese y no volviese.. se secarían todos los mares......al menos eso siempre eh pensado... pero llegaste tu , has llegado tu a mi vida y en busca de espacio has arañado mi corazón , pidiéndome a gritos que te vea , que sienta x ti lo que siento por Yoh , que lo deje a el y que me vaya contigo... oh Hao....Ahora... tan confundida estoy... que puedo hacer.... solo voltear al cielo y esperar que todo se solucione de manera positiva... no puedo... esa es la forma de pensar de yoh .. jeje...  
  
  
  
............................................... ,  
  
Yoh: Anna , has estado aquí mucho tiempo , te vas a resfriar , no has comido , toma *(le da sobras de la comida y le pone una sabana)  
  
Anna:yoh...no debiste hacerlo... si crees que con esto te disminuiré el entrenamiento , estas muy equivocado!!  
  
........-por que soy tan débil.. por que no le digo lo que pienso... por que... yoh...  
  
Yoh: Anna... vamos ... entra a la casa , ya va a empezar tu programa de radio favorito...  
  
..........Mi programa de radio favorito...realmente existe tal... o tal vez te eh hecho pensar eso cuando tu crees que lo estoy escuchando realmente estoy cosiendo tu traje de combate para que te lo pongas en tu próxima victoria...  
  
Yoh: Anna , .... te encuentras bien....  
  
Anna: si yoh.. estoy bien....  
  
Yoh: que te ha pasado , eh? , te has encontrado con el , verdad?  
  
Anna: el que?  
  
Yoh: con Hao...el niño de la cobija XD  
  
Anna: ah .. si , asi es  
  
Yoh: que te ha dicho  
  
Anna: Nada importante.. como lo sabes?  
  
Yoh: Tamao me lo ha contado...  
  
Anna: vaya..no te preocupes , ya voy a dormir... hasta mañana yoh...  
  
Yoh: Hasta mañana anna... oye  
  
Anna: si?  
  
Yoh: Anna , te amo...  
  
Anna: gracias por decírmelo , ve a dormir , mañana te espera un dia difícil..  
  
Yoh:.... si ...  
  
(Yoh ve como anna sube los escalones hacia su habitación),  
  
, ......por que no me has contestado con un -yo tambien te amo- anna...  
  
...............................................................  
  
OKEY, mi primer fic de shaman king , y en si general , bueno en general eh hecho unos 5 en toda mi vida , pero , de todos los que eh hecho , este es el que me ha salido mejor , los demas son una reveranda poruqeria. el fic es un poco triste y pues es sobre los sentmientos de anna hacia yoh y hacia hao , wow , que confusion , tuve que hacerle unos arreglos para que no saliese tan pegado y se vea mas mmmm ó_o presentable , sip , bueno , espero que les guste y tal vez haiga segunda parte n_n! si me vuelve a llegar la inspiracion , pues ya la hize , bueno es todo y si quieren dejen su review , gracias!  
  
Anna/Clover  
  
yoh@graffiti.net === dudas y comentarios seran bien recibidos... 


	2. night sky

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei ... ...........................................  
  
Reminiscent  
  
Por : Clover (Anna) }  
  
Eh vuelto a soñar contigo.. ....rayos... pensé que si me iba a dormir dejaría de pensar en ti.... pero no.... sueño contigo...digo tu nombre en silencio.. un silencio inquebrantable , que demonios me pasa , no pudo olvidarte , no puedo olvidar el beso que me diste hace unas horas , no puedo olvidar el calor de tu cuerpo... tus ojos , pero , debo hacerlo....  
  
knock knock (tocan la puerta XD)  
  
Yoh: anna , puedo pasar??  
  
Anna: pasa yoh (yoh entra a la habitación) que se te ofrece , que milagro que a estas horas sigas despierto.  
  
Yoh: anna ... te vi muy extraña hace un par de horas , por que?? , dime , en que piensas , que te pasa .. me preocupas...  
  
.... te preocupo... eso es nuevo.. jamás pensé preocuparte... yoh , donde perdí el corazón , donde perdí el sentimiento que me hacia apegarme a ti , donde , veo tus ojos buscando respuesta , sin embargo , esta no esta , esta no se encuentra en tus ojos .. si no en los de el....  
  
Yoh: Anna???  
  
Anna: no sucede nada yoh , no te precipites , vete despacio , escucha lo que dices , no me sucede nada , todo esta bien , simplemente hoy no es un buen día...  
  
....a quien engaño... tal vez esta sea el mejor día de mi vida....  
  
Yoh: bueno.... pero anna , si te pasa algo , por favor , no dudes en contármelo , de acuerdo...  
  
....crees que te contaría lo que me pasa yoh , que ya no siento lo mismo que antes por ti... que ahora siento algo por otra persona ..... mmmmm tengo que meditarlo... tal vez siento lo mismo por ti pero... un nuevo sentimiento ha despertado....  
  
Anna: de acuerdo yoh , si me sucede algo te diré lo que me pasa (no se por que piensas que te contare lo que me pasa .. nunca lo eh hecho)  
  
Yoh: okey anna , me retiro a dormir.. que pases buenas noches....  
  
............................................  
  
(acontinuacion empieza el guión de yoh , okey, no piensen que anna esta pensando , si no que es yoh)  
  
........anna.......parece que el miedo ah conquistado tus ojos negros...profundos y templados....anna... por que me destierras de tu corazón.. por que me alejas de ti.... anna , se que te pasa algo , por que me mientes , es necesario mentirme , bueno , se que nunca me eh preocupado así por ti anna , pero , nunca has necesitado mi ayuda , pero ahora siento algo diferente ... siento que te pasa algo nuevo , algo nuevo por lo que tu no habías pasado antes y no sabes como salir de ese problema , de ese laberinto que te tiene aprisionada .......  
  
Manta: Todo bien Yoh??  
  
Yoh: eh?? Ñ_ñ si , no pasa nada , vamos a dormir , no es necesario que estemos a estas horas despiertos , verdad , vamos a descansar.  
  
Manta: si ^_^  
  
Horo Horo: óigame no , callese , dejen dormir , en serio , se pasan .  
  
Ren : el que no deja dormir es otro...  
  
Horo Horo : ay si tu , "el que no deja dormir es otro" que quieres decir con eso , eh , eh , quieres pleito?? Mmm , acaso lo que tienes puesto es un sombrero para dormir?? , quieres proteger tu delicado risco?? XD tu delicado pico?? XDD Ren: O_O!! ¬_¬ fanfarrón "le avienta una almohada"  
  
Horo Horo : si. Crees que con una almohada me vas a parar amigo estas muy equivocado , a ver , traeme aca ese gorrito (le quita el gorro a Ren) -ay , mirenme , soy ren , y tengo un estupido gorrito , nadie me lo debe quitar por que si no mi piquito de gallo recien despertado se derrumba y voy a parecer maricon-  
  
Pirika: dejen dormir por el amor del señor!!!! (agarra a horo horo del cuello y se lo lleva arrasrando)  
  
Ren : hey hey .. mi gorrito de dormir. ú_u ah...... ese mocoso me las paga...  
  
Manta : pero si el es mayor que tu , no es asi ren?  
  
Ren: si , pero se comporta como un mocoso de escazos 6 años!!! ¬___¬ Yoh: ya cállense que me arruinan el sueño =_=  
  
Manta: (murmurando) si.. mejor a dormir , no queremos que anna despierte....  
  
Ren: sii... no se como yoh la soporta , es algo escandalosa y mandona , no??  
  
Manta: jijiji , tiene su carácter , jiji  
  
[[Al día siguiente]]  
  
...un nuevo día.... una nueva oportunidad de sacarte de mi cabeza , Hao Asakura... eres un bandido que llegaste y me robaste el corazón....no se que me has hecho... me embrujaste...me gustas demasiado...cuando estas cerca me siento a la vez frustrada y feliz.. y cuando me besaste.. sentí puñales de placer....pero bueno....  
  
Anna: Tamao , tengo hambre ¬¬ , que hay para desayunar??  
  
Tamao: eh , disculpe señorita Anna , no hay nada para desayunar , apenas acabo de mandar a Horo Horo a comprar algo a la tienda.  
  
Anna: es el colmo , si no hubiera tanta gente viviendo aquí y estuviéramos como desde un principio el alimento nos duraría mas tiempo....  
  
Tamao: ........ no tardara mucho , ya vera que dentro de una hora ya estará listo el desayuno.  
  
Anna: eso espero....  
  
[[ Anna se retira a su habitación]]  
  
Por que soy tan fría ... por que soy tan dura ... Tamao no merecía ese comentario , digo , después de todo ella prepara la comida siempre , nunca nos ha faltado algo delicioso en la mesa desde que ella llego a la casa....pero....después de todo... por que a veces me molesto así .. tan fuerte con gente que ni culpa tiene...por que....  
  
Anna: Pero que confuso!!! ¬_¬ voy a ir a ver si yoh esta tomando el entrenamiento en serio.  
  
[[En el patio estaba yoh entrenando de cuclillas]]  
  
Yoh: eh?? voltea a ver a anna anna..... si????  
  
Anna: vine a ver que no estuvieses flojeando como siempre lo haces..  
  
Yoh: pues como puedes ver , ahora no lo estoy ^_^ Anna: de todas formas .. aquí me quedare un momento .. adentro hace mucho frio...  
  
[[parlamente de yoh]]  
  
Anna...siempre tan fría...siempre mirando con tus mismos ojos de indiferencia al mundo.... sin embargo...tales ojos son tan bellos... tan profundos...tan hermosos , dime anna que sucede contigo , por que no estas mandando como de costumbre ....  
  
Anna: cálido amanecer......  
  
Yoh :disculpa??  
  
Anna: que hoy amaneció a buena temperatura.. ni muy caliente ni muy frió.. sin embargo no comprendo por que adentro hace tanto frió ¬¬U , eso pasa por no abrir las ventanas , siempre estamos encerrados.  
  
Yoh: te parece...  
  
[[parlamento de Anna]]  
  
Yoh.... no se que me pasa... cuando estoy contigo el mundo se me cae encima.. solo puedo pensar en ti , pero , cuando estoy sola , la confu8sion llega , llega el , llega el amargo sabor que tengo al saber que amo a ambos , yoh , como es que siempre que estoy contigo el ambiente se vuelve cálido , al menos soy feliz al saber que a tu lado no pienso mas en el , yoh , como me gustaría estar siempre contigo , pero , por la noche siempre estoy sola , es una fría y húmeda soledad , no puedo respirar , temo que el venga y acapare mis sentidos , tema que me haga olvidarme de ti , temo que al saber todo esto te alejes y nunca vuelvas , yoh , si supieras , yo vivo a expensas de ti , cada mañana , duele , duele el remordimiento de saber que te veré y te amare mas y mas , y que mientras mas me enamoro de ti , mas me enamoro de el también , tu eres el día , el la noche ....  
  
Yoh: Anna ^-^;;???  
  
Anna: que pasa??  
  
Yoh: pues , de repente te quedaste muy pensativa Anna , dime , que piensas  
  
Anna: pienso.... pienso...... en que estas entrenando muy mal , vamos yoh , puedes hacer mas que eso , de cuclillas 3 horas y luego harás pesas ...  
  
Yoh: haaayyy ... -_- para que abría mi bocota.  
  
Clover: okey , cambiemos de escenario ok , dejemos a Anna y a Yoh con sus confusiones por un momento y que su imaginación los lleve a un espeso bosque en el que se encuentra Hao Asakura y sus súbditos n_n  
  
Marion: señor Hao , señor Hao! , donde estuvo ayer ...  
  
Opachi: si , no lo vimos llegar ayer por la noche , ya que nos fuimos a dormir , donde estuvo??  
  
Hao: n_n jijiji , estuve por ahí , por alla .......  
  
[[Parlamento de Hao]]  
  
Clover:okey , clover , inspiracion .... UuUu  
  
[[Ahora si , el parlamento de Hao]]  
  
...que es morir de amor.. amor... esa palabra la desconozco.. pero quedarse sin tu luz.. perderse un momento...sentir algo profundo por una persona que se que no me ama ni siente nada por mi y sentirme terrible por eso.. acaso es eso morir de amor... Anna... mi linda anna kyouyama , no sabes como me gustas , tu bella piel blanca como la nieve , tus ojos oscuros , profundos , fríos , que reflejan indiferencia , tu precioso cabello rubio , suave , sedoso ...tu carácter firme , frió , pero cálido , que puedo decir , jamás me había sentido tan a gusto con alguien , jamás y siempre pensé que jamás me sentiría del todo a gusto , pero , en ese momento , de la nada apareciste tu , captaste mi atención por un momento y pues paso lo que debía de pasar.  
  
Opachi: señor Hao??? T_T tengo frio....  
  
Hao: eh??? n_nU ponte un suéter  
  
Opachi: =_= que cruel...  
  
Marion: señor Hao , permítame decirle que lo hemos visto un tanto distraído...  
  
Hao: jiji te parece??? n_nU  
  
Marion: si , todo esta bien??  
  
Hao: de maravilla.  
  
...Anna....necesito volverte a ver......  
  
............................................................................ .  
  
Clover: volvamos con Yoh....... Horo Horo: anda hombre l, no hay misterio aquí! , simplemente finalmente a Anna le llego la regla , yoh , debes felicitarla , ya es toda una mujer XD  
  
Pirika: hay hermano , que grosero eres!!!  
  
Ren: exacto ¬¬U  
  
Horo Horo: ¬¬U , déjenme ser , simplemente estoy dando una hipótesis de lo que le sucede a Anna , ok , por que no es posible que no exista ni una razón para que Anna este tan misteriosa últimamente , noooo???  
  
Ryu: pues.... el ind9igena tiene razón , algo le sucede a doña Anna  
  
Horo Horo: hay , cuando llego el cornudo XD  
  
Yoh: pues hemos estado todo el día intentando resolver el misterio , pero miren , se hizo ya de noche y nada ... vamos a dormir  
  
Horo Horo: Buena idea -saca el gorrito de Ren- que descansen...  
  
Ren: oye!!!!!!! Eso es mío!!!!!!!!  
  
Horo Horo: No me digas XD  
  
--Ren le quita el sombrero o gorro , como gusten denominarlo  
  
Yoh: voy a darle las buenas noches a Anna n_n  
  
............................................................................ ..  
  
[[knock knock]] otra vez la puerta XD  
  
Yoh:Anna , puedo pasar???  
  
Anna: pasa .. que se te ofrece???  
  
Yoh: eh , nada mas quería darte las buenas noches... bueno que descanses...  
  
Anna: hehe , y ese milagro?  
  
Yoh: pues yo , nada mas O///O  
  
Anna: mmmm  
  
.......ha de sospechar algo......el es muy listo....nada tonto....aunque no se le note en la cara la inteligencia , lo es y mucho...  
  
Yoh:Anna.....[[observa como anna se queda observando sus ojos ..aka los de yoh]]  
  
Anna..... n_n jajajajaja eres tan linda , si tuviera una cámara no podría captar tu forma de ser , ni nada , hay anna , solo pienso en ti , te amo tanto , pero! , por que me cuesta tanto decírtelo , por que!!! , me da mucha vergüenza , me da pena que no me correspondas , hay annita , tus ojos son tan lindos , hermosos , me puedo quedar horas admirándolos ... bueno no tanto , pero uno se pierde en tus ojos ^^ , que difícil es esto , hasta de solo pensarlo me sonrojo , lo habrás notado....anna...por que me sigues mirando...me apenas..n_n ..Anna..UuUuU  
  
-yoh se abalanza sobre anna y la besa-  
  
......1.........  
  
....2.......  
  
...3......  
  
..4....  
  
..5..  
  
Anna: yoh.....  
  
Yoh: hay cielos , disculpa!!  
  
--Yoh corre hacia su cuarto-  
  
[[Parlamento de Anna]]  
  
Bueno..discutiremos esto...por la mañana....Hao.... no quiero volverte a ver....!!.... No!!! ... me vas a ser prisionera .. obsesiva.. y todo por verte , por tenerte aquí , no!!!  
  
-Anna pone una barricada en la puerta-  
  
Anna:Hao... eres tan fuerte... como puedo pensar que algo como esta inútil barricada puede detenerte...  
  
................  
  
Clover: por un minuto la luna se escondió detrás de una nube y cuando esta volvió a salir.....  
  
Hao: si no querías que entrara debiste decírmelo ayer , o por lo menos cerrar la ventana n_n  
  
Anna: .......  
  
[[Parlamento de Hao]]  
  
Que noche tan linda... la linda eres tu..opacas la luz...Anna...eres tan pálida , que blanca estas.... siempre radiante....en que pensaras....  
  
Hao: Como estas Anna Kyouyama??  
  
[[Parlamento de Hao]]  
  
Anna... por que no me contestas?? .. por que solo volteas para otro lado?? ... por que... Anna....no me quieres??.. no quieres que este aquí... pues que puedo decir...  
  
Hao: -murmurando- es tu culpa Anna... eres rarísima... tu llegaste... crees que para mi es tan fácil esto.... soy prisionero del tiempo que va ... de ti... Anna..... no se que me hiciste , pero si no me hubieras encontrado , si no te hubiera visto , nada de esto estaría pasando...  
  
Anna: y que?? , crees que es muy facil para mi??  
  
Hao: hehe , n_n , bueno , ya te dije lo que siento , ahora me divertire contigo , mi niña.  
  
Anna: que quieres decir....  
  
Hao....por que me tientas , que me das , me retas , me vences y te vas , por que vienes para acá , realmente sientes lo que dices , veo tu cara , mas no la venganza en tus ojos cuando me ves , cuando te veo me impacto no escucho e intento no aceptar nada de ti.. pero... pero...ahí estas , ahí estas , por que , por que?? Siempre acabo aceptando... por ejemplo ayer , acepte un beso e ti intencionalmente...  
  
-Hao camina con pasos ligeros hacia Anna-  
  
Anna: .... sabes que tengo prometido , y tal es tu hermano , por que haces esto eh , quieres usarme en tu venganza o , simplemente te gusta hacer sufrir a los amigos de yoh ¿? -mientras dice esto retrocede hacia la pared-  
  
Hao: n_n anna , annita , quiero vengarme de yoh , pero no te usaría a ti , jamás n_n , ni loco , me gusta hacer sufrir a los demás , pero , a ti no , y si estas sufriendo por que estoy aquí , si quieres que me retire solo dímelo .. vaya , acorralada.  
  
[[Parlamento de Hao]]  
  
hehe , que linda te ves , estas asustada anna , te veo suspirar , te veo aferrándote a la pared , Anna , eres encantadora n_n  
  
--Hao acerca su cara mas y mas a la de anna , mientras Anna abre mas y mas los ojos esperando que no lo haga ,ella piensa que si no fuera que el la tiene agarrada de las manos esta ya le hubiera metido santa paliza....-  
  
Anna: noo......por favor -se deja caer al piso lentamente-  
  
Hao: Anna... tranquila n_n  
  
-Hao se agacha al mismo nivel de Anna , de manera que este logra juntar sus labios fríos con los labios cálidos de la pálida niña-  
  
.....no me queda mas que dejarme llevar....  
  
[[después de ese beso hubieron mas y mas , mientras en la puerta estaba una persona observando todo...[[  
  
Yoh:Anna....  
  
En esa noche , lo único que brillo mas que la luz de la luna fueron las lagrimas de dolor que caían delicadamente por las mejillas de Yoh....  
  
............................................................................  
  
ok , le continué , si , no esta tan bien como la primera parte pero me esforcé lo mas que pude , espero que les guste .. como pueden ver aun hay continuación , y pues no creo que me tarde tanto en subirla ya que tengo la idea de lo que sucederá en la 3 y tal vez ultima parte de este fanfic barato.  
  
Espero que les agrade el nuevo capitulo y si quieren manden sus reviews n_n , dudas , comentarios , ya saben yoh@graffiti.net.  
  
En el proximo episodio:  
  
Yoh: ella sabe bien , la enamorar y la besara mintiéndole , el no la ama..  
  
Horo Horo: Yoh como sabes eso??  
  
Yoh: es un presentimiento...  
  
Ren: estoy embarazada!!!!  
  
Pirika: tu no puedes estar embarazada , eres hombre XD ....  
  
Clover: ok , ok , era la hora de la gracia , no?? n_nUuUu 


	3. Total Ecplise of the heart

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei  
  
... ...........................................  
  
Reminiscent  
  
Por : Clover (Anna)  
  
Antes que nada disculpen la tremenda espera . pero bueno n_nU  
  
.........................  
  
En la oscuridad de una habitacion , se ve la silueta de yoh , viendo por la ventana la lluvia y a la vez meditando tantas cosas que pasaban por su cabeza , su cara se veia seria y se notaba muy deprimido.  
  
Yoh: Anna , ¿por que? , ¿por qué haces esto? , por que demonios le sigues el juego a mi hermano , acaso ¿te gusta? , ¿te divierte?... ah... (yoh mira a su alrededor) mi habitación en silencio esta , templado el aire , afuera hay estruendo , rayos , truenos , agua ...llueve ... anna (yoh baja la cabeza) no puedo dejar de pensar en ti , desde que te vi , eres la razon de mi vivir , las horas son pesadas si tu no estas y...y... me siento terrible al saber que en estos instantes te estan alejando de mi ... ¿realmente me amas anna? ... ¿por que nunca me lo has dicho?  
  
Anna: ha....~ esto no esta bien , debo darle un alto ahora~ suficiente!!! (empuja a Hao)  
  
Hao: jiji ^-^ !! anna , un poco mas y nos pasamos de la raya  
  
Anna: no me digas.....(anna lo mira con cara de estar diciendo un sarcasmo)  
  
Hao: ya vez...(se le pone una cara de seriedad y se acerca a anna) ... oye anna.. sabes que yo te...  
  
Anna: mejor callate y vete a tu casa...  
  
A hao se le dibuja una sonrisa en la cara ,  
  
Hao: esta bien anna , hehe (hao sale por la ventana) te vere después.....  
  
Estara bien amarte con un fugitivo , anna? (hao)  
  
  
  
Yoh: tal vez solo estaba soñando .. noo! .. no!! no puedo negar semejante escena , no , no puedo (caen unas lagrimas de las mejillas de yoh) ....  
  
(knock knock)  
  
Tamao: joven yoh , ¿puedo pasar?  
  
Yoh: ehm .. si , pasa , (tamao entra ala habitación)  
  
Tamao: vine a ver que no se estuviera metiendo el agua por aquí , es que el joven Tao Ren ya que en la habitación en la que el esta durmiendo se cayo el techo y pues se metio el agua....  
  
Horo Horo pasa por la puerta de la habitación y dice  
  
Horo Horo: olvidaste recalcar que el techo cayo sobre mi...¬¬  
  
Tamao: ah .. si lo siento ... joven horo horo , disculpe que me entrometa pero usted deberia estar en su habitación descansando , aparte que rayos hacia en la habitación de el joven Ren Tao?  
  
Horo: si .. ya me voy , y recalco que no estaba haciendo absolutam,ente nada (horo horo se retira de el lugar)  
  
Yoh: ... bueno , como puedes observar , no esta entrando el agua ... (yoh baja la cabeza)  
  
Tamao: Joven yoh (se acerca a yoh) se encuentra bien?  
  
Yoh: si , igual que siempre .. bueno tengo sueño , es tarde , me voy a acostar .  
  
Tamao: sip , Buenas noches joven yoh , que descanse  
  
-tamao sale de la habitación , pero ella sabe que yoh no esta bien , algo le sucede ...  
  
Tamao: pobre del joven Yoh , que le estara ocurriendo .. ah hola señorita anna  
  
............. ........ .... Conchi: uy ¡!,eso debe doler ...  
  
Anna: esa cachetada fue para que recuerdes y tengas bien presente que Yoh esta comprometido , esta mal que tu estes a solas con el y peor si es de noche . Que no vuelva a sucede.  
  
Tamao: sii.... discúlpeme señorita anna .. buenas noches (tamao corre a su habitación casi llorando .. al entrar comienzo a llorar y sollozar)  
  
Conchi: hay tamao , solamente tu tew metes en estos problemas , ni estabas haciendo nada =D  
  
Ponchi: hehehe , para la otra violate a yoh XD para ver como reacciona esa niña  
  
Tamao: T__T buaaaaaaa  
  
  
  
Yoh: eso fue muy grosero de tu parte Anna  
  
Anna: uh?? Que haces despierto a estas horas?  
  
Yoh: que estas haciendo mas bien tu despierta a estas horas... ....... como si no supiera(yoh)  
  
Anna:quise ver como estabas.  
  
Yoh: bien , como puedes ver estoy de maravilla (yoh pone expresión de estar molesto , da media vuelta y justo antes de entrar a su cuarto)  
  
Al decir yoh estas palabras en el rostro de anna se reflejo sorpresa ...  
  
Anna: Buenas noches.. (se retira a cu cuarto con la misma expresión de siempre)  
  
Yoh: que descanses (cierra la puerta de su cuarto)  
  
El sol salio y hace un excelente clima , no muy caliente ni muy frio , mas bien templado , uno de esos dias en los que uno puede salir con ropa caliente pero tampoco empacharse de abrigos , en fin , en la casa de los asakura (mas bien pension , duh ¬¬) se escucha la voz de una chica que sale de la cocina hacia el comedor....  
  
Tamao: ya esta el desayuno  
  
Al decir esto tamao se dirige hacia la sala en la que se encuentra Horo Horo  
  
-joven horo horo seguro que puede ponerse en pie?  
  
-pero que preguntas haces chiquillia ¬¬ , soy todo un hombre , ni un techo puede derrotarme. - contesto horo horo  
  
-mas bien pareces un macho niandertal (si asi no se escriban pues le entienderon) fuerte pero sin materia gris - agrego Ren  
  
-queee!! ¬¬ vete a tomar leche , vaca lechera ...  
  
-Agh ¬¬ como me has llamado indígena!!  
  
-neh , ya olvidalo  
  
-como que lo olvide , ahora me dices ¡  
  
noo ~o , tejocotes XD  
  
ren y horo horo se dirigen al comedor en el que los esperaban todos para desayunar  
  
Yoh: que milagro que nos visitan...  
  
Ren: gracioso ¬¬ , este idiota me estaba molestando  
  
Horo Horo: yoo?? Claro que no - horo horo siguió caminando pero antes de llegar al lugar en el que se sentaria se cae de espalda-  
  
Ren: XD  
  
Horo Horo: ... ¬¬ que ??asi me gusta sentarme  
  
Mientras tanto , hao permanecia sentado y pensando en muchas cosas ... el lugar es pues el bosque ..  
  
Hao: Anna ... hace 2 dias que no asesino a nadie y todo x tu culpa ... de tantos lios en los que me meto el tuyo me ha hecho tanto daño ... Anna.... ya no se ni que pensar .... me tienes tan atado a ti .... no puedo dejar de pensar en ti .... jajaja , si por una noche casi fuiste mia quien me dice que a la prox no lo lgrare.... aaahh!! Como puedo pensar en esto... parezco un maldito fracasado .. ago!  
  
-mientras piensa en todo eso no se da cuenta que matti , obacho y marion lo estan observando-  
  
Matti: señor hao??? XD que rayos le sucede!!!???  
  
Obacho: señor hao??  
  
Matti: tengo una idea!!!!!  
  
Marion y obacho? Cual???  
  
May: una buena cachetada lo hara reaccionar (may se levanta de su lugar , se acerca a hao y justo cuando esta a punto de propinarle una buena cachetada)  
  
Marion: Nooo!! , no recuerdas lo que le paso a mitsy , cuando x error pateo al señor hao?  
  
Matti: mmmmm pues nunca se supo de ella...  
  
Marion: como de que no! , encontramos su cadáver mutilado 3 dias después de su desaparición...+  
  
Matti: tal vez la ataco un oso ¬¬U  
  
Marion: hay! , me avergüenzas!!!  
  
Matti: 8ÓoÓ8 por que te avergüenzo!!!??  
  
Marion: y aun preguntas .. eres la vergüenza del equipo (marion se tapa la cara con las manos)..  
  
Matti: XO ¡! Nooo!! La verguenza del equipo es Obacho!! , oye obasho , me das asco!!! XD  
  
Obacho: señor hao T_T  
  
Hao: En que estoy pensando ... que me pasa .. SOY HAO! EL APACHE MALVADO , TODOS ME TEMEN Y ESA NIÑA NO PUEDE CONTROLARME , JAJAJA , puro tiempo perdido con esa mocosa , MWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Marion , Matti y Obacho : O______O???? (se van a esconder detrás de unos arbutos)  
  
Matti: finalmente se volvio loco  
  
Obacho: esta usted bien señor hao??  
  
Mientras tanto en la pension Asakura.....  
  
QUE NO TE DIRE NADA DE NADA CABEZA DE PICO , AHORA ACABA DE TRAGAR TU COMIDA!! -grito Horo Horo  
  
¬___________________¬ cabeza de que??  
  
Horo Horo: de P I C O , acaso no te has visto en el espejo XO  
  
Ren: ¬-¬U , si , si me eh visto , no me molestes ya! Soy mas popular que tu con las chicas .  
  
Horo Horo: quieres decir que tu pico es eficiente XD (horo horo le estira el cabello a ren)  
  
Ren: ... dejame (le golpea las manos a horo horo) por que los demas no hablan??  
  
Manta: me duele la garganta...  
  
Tamao: yo casi nunca hablo  
  
Horo Horo: o_o quien dijo eso??  
  
Ren: ¬¬U  
  
Anna: ya acabe de comer , ya acabaste yoh? , es hora de ir a la escuela ...  
  
Yoh: so , vamonos  
  
Manta: yoh , pero si casi ni tocaste tu comida .  
  
Yoh: no tengo mucho apetito peke n_n U  
  
Manta: n_n bueno .. vamonos  
  
Ren: oye yoh , antes de que te vayas , nada mas queria decirte que te vas a llevar una buena sorpresa el dia de hoy ..  
  
Yoh: eh??  
  
(ya me las eh encontrado toda la noche , que mas puede pasar ..)  
  
Ya en la escuela  
  
Manta: yoh , despierta!! Ya llego el profesor ~~  
  
Yoh: ehh?? Donde estoy???  
  
Profesor: atención alumnos , tenemos un nuevo compañero que nos acompañara durante el ciclo escolar , pasa por favor . Al decir estas palabras el profesor el chico de ojos dorados y cabeza de pico hace su llegada al salon.  
  
Profersor: se llama Ren Tao , es de China , quiero que sean amables con el.  
  
Un monton de viejas : hay pero que guapo esta , esta precioso , sera mi novio , uy sere la primera en hablarle .. bla bla bla .. bla bla bla ..  
  
Profesor: siéntate mmm alado de Kyouyama hay un asiento , desde ahora ahí tomaras tus clases , ve a sentarte por favor  
  
Ren : si  
  
bueno , asi fueron pasando las clases , cuando ya a 6 hora oco la mas odiada por la mayoria de las personas al mundo ... sii! Hablo de las MATEMÁTICAS!  
  
Profesora: Bueno , hoy habra algo a lo que todos llaman examen sorpresa , asi que saquen su lapiz , borrador y hoja , el examen durara 10 minutos ya que no es nada difícil ...  
  
1.........2..........3..........4.........5..........6.........7.......8.... ...9......10...  
  
ENTREGUEN  
  
Alumnos : buuuuuuuuuuuuuuh!  
  
Profesora : vaya , los resultados son muy buenos , excepto los de Yoh Asakura , aya azakawa , bla bla bla , anna Kyouyama .... vaya , no me lo esperaba de kyouyama , pero en fin , como yoh asakura ya tiene tutor , mantta oyamada , pues a anna lla pondremos a cargo del alumno con mejores calificaciones y pues aya se puede ir al diablo , ella devuélvanla al kinder XD ...  
  
Anna: ¬¬ mier....(censurado)  
  
Profesora: pero que tenemos aquí , el mas sobresaliente fue el nuevo , ren tao , por favor , ayuida a kyouyama con matemáticas y te dare puntos extras  
  
Ren: no los nexcesito , pero bueno , quiero que la clase en la que estoy sea la mas sobresaliente , no permitire ni un cabeza dura aquí , hahahaha  
  
(anna le lanza una mirada matadora a ren)  
  
ya por la tarde , cuando todos salen de la escuela  
  
Yoh: Anna , llegare hasta tarde a la casa , ya que tengo que repasar con Manta  
  
Anna: eso te pasa por estarte durmiendo , yoh , ni siquiera sabias que estabas en medio de un examen , pero bueno , te vere luego ...  
  
Yoh: si ... (yoh se va con manta)  
  
Ren: y?? Quieres estudiar en tu casa o aquí?  
  
Anna: Oye , no te lo tomes muy en serio , yo no necesito aprender cosas que luego olvidare ya que tendre una vida comoda y llena de lujos por que sere la esposa del rey shaman.  
  
Ren: pues hasta donde yo se , es-o , no lo tienes asegurado , asi que mas te vale hacerme caso y ponerme atención , ya que como dije , no quiero T A R A D O S en la misma clase a la que pertenezco ...  
  
Anna: ¬_¬ .....  
  
( ya en la casa n_n tamao estaba cocinando como de costumbre , horo horo limpiando , pirika viendo la televisión , mientras que en el cuarto de anna se encontraba esta con ren tao escribiendo varias cosas.  
  
Ren: entonces bajas la variable y bla bla bla , bla bla bla , bla bla bla ..  
  
Anna: ¬¬ , oye , mas lento Einstein ¬¬..  
  
Ren: ¬¬ .......  
  
En fin , asi pasaron 3 horas ....  
  
Ren: ya ves que facil era ¬¬ , claro hay mensos que no saben ni en que materia estan  
  
Anna: calmate , solo te puse atención para que no me vuelvan a sorprender con otro examen  
  
Ren: ....(agacha la cabeza)  
  
Anna: bueno , ya es tarde , ya ah anochecido , voy a ver como va tamao con la cena y ver si de casualidad Yoh ya ha llegado  
  
Anna se levanta y justo cuando esta apunto de salir de su cuarto ren toma el brazo de anna.  
  
Anna: eh? Que quieres?....  
  
Ren: .....anna , por que eres tan ....  
  
Anna voltea a ver friamente a Ren , este se incopora y se le acerca .  
  
Tan fria... acaso no te agrado ... dime , se que es un tanto tonto preguntarte esto , y me siento un total imbecil en estos momentos , pero dime .. acaso no te das cuenta?  
  
Anna: cuenta de que?  
  
.Ren: de que...... me gustas ...  
  
justo cuando Ren dijo esas ultimas palabras a anna le empezo a latir fuertemente el corazon , las mejillas se le sonrojaron y sintio un escalofrio...  
  
Ren: se que nunca lo eh demostrado , y la razon de esto es que se que tu amas a Yoh y pues Yoh te ama a ti , pero ... aunque intentaba ignorarte y no mirarte o .. no ponerte en mi mundo , no podia , tu estabas ahí , siempre ah , con tu mirada fria , tu calida piel , agh... estos es tan raro para mi .. jamas habia dicho esto , muchas chicas se me acercan y me dicen de todo pero no m,e interesan ellas , solo tu , tu! , desde que te vi x primera vez , cuando estabas con yoh cuando este peleaba con lee bruce long no eh podido olvidarte ... Anna...... (ren l abraza)  
  
Anna: ......  
  
Que hago , que rayos hago ... me siento tan confusa ... me siento tan extraña , otra vez .. otra vez ... no me agrada estar asi .. yoh .. hao y ahora ren tao .... aunque siento que debo , no quiero separame de el ... con solo mirar sus ojos me di cuenta de la tremenda confusión que tiene en su ser ... ren ... que hago ......... ......  
  
-v jiji , vaya mi querida annita , tienes varios preendientes , hehe , al parecer esta noche sera muy divertida , jijiji .....  
  
Clover: la 3 parte de mi fanfic .. woaahh me tarde mucho pero ~_~ no sabia que escribir , y a decir vdd no me siento muy feliz con esta parte ¬¬ , en fin , le di mas variedad y pues ... me parece que esta bien .. el siguiente capitulo es el ultimo ya que se me esta acabando la inspiración y pues .. ya necesita fin este mugrero XD.  
  
Bueno , es todo , dudas y comentarios , favor de mandarlos a yoh@graffiti.net Cya!!!  
  
~Clover / Anna =  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


End file.
